<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>♪ Maji Kinks 6900%  Track #010 - Role Reversal by jingucchislippers</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26470060">♪ Maji Kinks 6900%  Track #010 - Role Reversal</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/jingucchislippers/pseuds/jingucchislippers'>jingucchislippers</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Uta no☆Sluts-Sama♪ Maji Kinks 6900%: Horny King Edition [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Uta no Prince-sama</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bottom Camus, Established Relationship, M/M, Role Reversal, Slow Sex, top ai</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 09:00:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,479</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26470060</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/jingucchislippers/pseuds/jingucchislippers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ai has never thought about topping Camus until Ren asks him about it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Camus/Mikaze Ai</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Uta no☆Sluts-Sama♪ Maji Kinks 6900%: Horny King Edition [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947418</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>♪ Maji Kinks 6900%  Track #010 - Role Reversal</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>renai friendship is important and cute.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Hey Aimi.”</p><p>Ai didn’t bother looking away from his monitor that was playing some youtube video as he nodded in acknowledgement for his coworker.</p><p>“You ever top Baron?”</p><p>Ai turned his head over to Ren whose legs were kicked up on the desk while his hands were occupied with his phone, “...why do you assume I’m the bottom?”</p><p>Ren snorted as he was still looking at his phone, “for as long as I’ve known that man, I’m fairly sure he’s never taken a dick.”</p><p>“...I suppose you’re right on that point,” Ai’s gaze returned to his own monitor, although he’d stopped paying attention to the video, “why are you even asking? Is this something you ask all of your friends?”</p><p>“Only when it’s one in the morning and I’m bored as fuck,” Ren glanced up from his phone to look over at the other computers in the small cafe. A few were occupied by their usual night owl regulars and one of their other coworkers, Otoya, but all was quiet. It was pretty rare for anything exciting to happen during this shift and when neither of them had any homework or games to kill time, it could get boring here.</p><p>But it was an easy paycheck.</p><p>“So you’ve never topped him?” Ren asked.</p><p>“No, it’s just never come up,” Ai said with a small shrug, “I don’t have any complaints about how we currently do things.”</p><p>“You don’t need to have any, but it’s always fun to switch things up every once in a while,” Ren said, “and if anything I think his reaction would be amusing.”</p><p>“My sex life is not your entertainment,” Ai said as Ren let out a small laugh, “...I don’t even know how I’d go about doing it. I presume Tokiya and you have... reversed roles?”</p><p>“Depends on the mood,” Ren said, “but yes, we have a very give and take relationship. Icchi prefers taking it most of the time.”</p><p>“I’m not sure I needed to know that extra information,” Ai replied.</p><p>“Sure you did, I can show you a couple videos as instruction too,” Ren grinned as Ai rolled his eyes, “but really, it’s not that hard, you just have to assert yourself.”</p><p>“Mmm...” Ai was quiet as his thoughts wandered off to his boyfriend. They’d been dating for a little over two years now and as Ai said, he enjoyed their bedroom activities. Camus often took the lead and tended to be the one who wanted to experiment with various kinks while Ai was happy to please him. </p><p>Ai was a stickler for a strict routine in his daily life and that seemed to apply to intercourse as well. Not that it was necessarily a bad thing, Camus always made sure Ai felt good and would often seek to make him orgasm first assuming he wasn’t in a teasing mood. Ai was also terribly weak for Camus’s deep, seductive voice that seemed to put him in a hypnotic trance whenever he was ordered to do something.</p><p>“I’ll have to take this into consideration,” Ai said as the front door swung open with another semi-regular patron coming into the cafe, “it’s never crossed my mind because he’s so...”</p><p>“Yeah,” Ren replied with a quick smile as the customer made their way to the desk to sign in. Ai quickly dealt with assigning him one of the computers after he issued his payment and turned back to Ren.</p><p>“You say all I have to do is assert myself, but would you have any specific tips?” Ai asked, “I’m not looking at any of your home videos.”</p><p>“Shame,” Ren dramatically sighed, “Icchi is quite the sight to see~ but anyway, I think in Baron’s case...”</p><p>~</p><p>Ai’s opportunity to switch things up came the following week as Ai had the night off from work and Camus didn’t have anything planned. Ai could sense that his boyfriend was teetering on the edge as they hadn’t had sex in days and that always made for a more grumpier Camus. Ai wasn’t <em> intentionally </em> avoiding it, just maybe took advantage of their schedules overlapping some since on their busiest days it was hard to see each other for longer than an hour.</p><p>Ai had an entire plan in mind that he was ninety-nine percent sure would be successfully executed, but the moment he woke up to a warm mouth on his cock everything was thrown out of the window. Of course Camus would’ve had the same thoughts in mind and it wasn’t exactly <em> rare </em>for Ai to be awoken like this. He could already feel himself getting lost in those pretty blues as he watched his length disappear between Camus’s thin lips.</p><p>Get yourself together, Mikaze!</p><p>Ai reached down to caress Camus's cheek as his boyfriend would often do to him and found it oddly cute when Camus leaned into his fingertips while a dick was in his mouth. Ah, no wonder he liked to do that...</p><p>“You really missed my dick, didn’t you, baby?” Ai said, causing Camus to immediately stop and pull his mouth off of Ai. Wait, did he say something wrong? Camus was usually the dirty talker here and Ai just remembered something that he loved hearing his lover say.</p><p>“I did,” Camus responded with a faint smile as his hand took over where his mouth left, “I don’t think I can wait much longer to get inside you either.”</p><p>“Wait,” Ai blurted out as Camus had scooted up to retrieve the bottle of lube that sat on their nightstand, “I uh...”</p><p>“Hmm, what is it?” Camus said as he was hovering over Ai and <em> oh god, Ai stay strong </em>, “is there something bothering you? You’ve been a bit... distant.”</p><p>“Have I?” Ai blinked up at him as he nodded in response, “I’ve just had something on my mind, I didn’t mean to...”</p><p>“I know when you’re overthinking, Ai,” Camus said as he gently rubbed at Ai’s side, “you’re usually a lot more upfront though. So I’m assuming it’s something serious.”</p><p>“Not exactly...” Ai glanced away from Camus as his cheeks began to warm, “...I wanted to top you and I was wondering how to go about that.”</p><p>Camus was quiet for a few seconds, causing Ai to look back up at him and see an amused smile on his lips, “is that all?”</p><p>“Yeah...”</p><p>“I should fuck you anyway for nearly giving me a heart attack,” Camus said before pressing his lips against Ai’s. Ai wrapped his arms around Camus’s neck and eagerly kissed him back. Fuck, this was the most affection they’d shared all week and Ai didn’t care at this point who put what where as long as Camus was on him.</p><p>“Next time, just ask,” Camus said before pushing himself off of Ai and rolling over onto his back beside him, “although now <em> I </em>have to ask what brought this up.”</p><p>Ai took that as a sign to reposition himself between Camus’s legs and took the bottle in hand, “...a friend.”</p><p>“Do I even need to ask who?” Camus flatly said as Ai squeezed a generous amount onto his fingers, “actually, nevermind.”</p><p>Ai set the bottle aside and stared down at the length of Camus’s gorgeous, well built body. He needed to maintain such a nice frame for his ice skating career and Ai was ever so thankful for that. </p><p>“Have you ever done this before?” Ai asked as his gaze went further downwards to Camus’s hole awaiting him. Is this what he looked like from Camus’s view all the time? His legs spread so obscenely, waiting for those fingers to stretch him out for that cock.</p><p>“A couple times,” Camus answered, “I never enjoyed bottoming though.”</p><p>“Why not? Whenever you fuck me, it always feels amazing,” Ai admitted as he bright his slick finger down and softly rubbed at his entrance, “so much so that I’ve never thought about penetrating you because I can’t get enough of your dick.”</p><p>“You’re being more honest than usual,” Camus said with a small chuckle.</p><p>“My friend said communication is important, I already knew this, but I want to be open about everything,” Ai replied as he nudged the tip of his finger in, “and it would make things more comfortable for you... and prevent further chances of heart attacks.”</p><p>“Can’t discount that advice,” Camus murmured, “and let’s just say the guy I was with didn’t have the most... experience in topping, so I took over pretty quick.”</p><p>“Oh,” Ai said as he felt his shoulders deflate, “I’m not looking much better here.”</p><p>“Don’t worry, darling,” Camus calmly said as he reached to take Ai’s other hand and laced their fingers together, “just take it slow.”</p><p>“Of course, I’d never hurt you,” Ai said in all earnesty before leaning forward to kiss his boyfriend. He pressed a single digit further into Camus’s tight hole and could feel the older one slightly wince at the intrusion. Ai kept peppering him with kisses before attempting to move his finger again, bringing back the memory of their first time together.</p><p>They’d met through Ren when his best friend invited Ai for a mixer and Camus was someone he’d seen previously on social media, but never in person until then. Ai could barely remember who else showed up to that mixer because all of his attention was instantly on Camus and they clicked so well over roasting Ren. It only took a few more dates afterwards for Camus to officially ask him to be his boyfriend and Ai was quick to accept.</p><p>Ai was entirely unsure as to what he should do sexually because he had absolutely no experience and the furthest he’d ever gone was a heavy, drunk makeout session with Eiji. That made for an awkward day at school afterwards.</p><p>Camus was patient though, waiting until Ai was ready and then making sure he was prepared for every step along the way. Honestly after losing his virginity, he <em> almost </em>regretted not doing it sooner because it really wasn’t as big of a deal as he thought. Or perhaps in his case, Camus had made it as painless as possible.</p><p>Ai wanted the same for him, <em> would </em>do the same for him. He asked if Camus was ready for another finger and Camus nodded, then Ai repeated the process as he waited on his boyfriend to adjust. Seeing Camus like this was... awe inspiring in a way, he was typically always in control.</p><p>But now Ai was the one slowly unraveling him with his fingers, abundant kisses, and sweet words of reassurance. He took what Camus would say and do to him and applied that here, hoping that he’d feel the same pleasure Ai did.</p><p>“Alright,” Camus spoke up, “put in another, and stop going so slow.”</p><p>“Are you sure?” Ai said as he pulled both fingers out and went to squeeze on more lube, “I don’t want to rush just in case.”</p><p>“I’m not a complete virgin, Ai,” Camus said, “come on, I want you.”</p><p>Ai then pushed in three fingers and began to scissor them to really stretch him out. Ai wasn’t as big as Camus when it came to the dick department, but it was still going to a task to fit something in there. Really how did Ai manage to take Camus’s dick on a daily basis...</p><p>Camus ground his hips down on Ai’s fingers as they kissed again, it growing more sloppy with need as the minutes passed. Oh man, why didn’t Ai take on fingering his hot boyfriend sooner? It made him <em> so </em>cute and submissive and Ai craved more of it.</p><p>“Fuck me, <em> please </em> babe, I’m more than ready for it.”</p><p>Ai took out his fingers and grabbed the bottle of lube once more, slathering it all over his cock. He looked back at Camus to see that he was holding his legs up for him and almost overheated at the lewd sight alone. This beautiful man was his, and his alone.</p><p>Ai lined himself and slowly sheathed himself inside of Camus, making note of the pained expression on his face. He was quick to give Camus’s cheek a kiss and wrapped a hand around his cock to relieve him.</p><p>“You can move,” Camus said after a few moments.</p><p>“Here you said you weren’t a total virgin,” Ai said as he pulled his hips back, then slowly pushed back in, “are you sure you can handle all this dick?”</p><p>“I swear to god I’m going to ban you from talking to Ren,” Camus groaned as Ai picked up a steady pace. Ai couldn’t help letting out a giggle as he ducked his head to cherish Camus’s neck in more kisses. The other man seemed to be relaxing underneath him and while Camus was never the loud type in bed, Ai did love the small moans he could get out of him.</p><p>Camus hooked his leg around Ai’s hip and Ai took that as a sign to fuck into him harder. He peered down and was somewhat amazed to see Camus’s ass take his cock so smoothly... gosh this was another view that his boyfriend got to see of him. As well as watching Camus from above and seeing him so... unrestrained while getting fucked.</p><p>A new side of Camus... Ai loved it! </p><p>A downside to this Ai’s being the first time he’d ever topped, he definitely wasn’t going to last as long as Camus normally would. He <em> really </em>wanted to, but his orgasm was creeping up on him so quickly just from how hot everything was. Ai took Camus’s cock in hand and swiftly jerked him off as he fucked harder into him.</p><p>“Ai...!” Camus moaned as his cum splattered all over his torso and chest. His asshole tightened around Ai’s length and that pushed Ai to bury himself deep and fill up his lover. Huh, so this is what Camus got to experience...</p><p>~</p><p>
  <span>“Did you enjoy that?” Ai asked as he was sitting in Camus’s lap, his back to his boyfriend’s chest while his hands were full with his switch. Camus’s arm was loose around his waist and he felt a pair of warm lips kiss at the back of his neck before he answered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You made it wonderful for me, hun,” Camus replied as his hand squeezed at Ai’s side, “but I still prefer fucking you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have missed you being inside me...” Ai responded while tapping through the menus of the game. The hand on his side went downwards into his underwear while the other was on his shoulder. Ai could already feel his lower region begin to react as those long, deft fingers teased at his soft cock.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bend over for me love,” Camus said as his hot breath was on the shell of Ai’s ear, “I’ll give you what you’re craving... and keep your game on.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>~</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>10 days and I'm on verge of posting all my drafts at once. how do ppl do this oh my god. thank u again to the lovely ppl reading these. i rly hope you're doing well out there and if u aren't then hopefully these bois brighten ur day up 🧡💙💜</p><p>@jingucchiwrites</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>